


[Podfic] What He Deserves

by consulting_smartass



Series: 2013 Antidiogenes Podfic Advent Calendar [22]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, First Kiss, First Time, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Still alone, though. Us Watsons. Always alone. Think we deserve it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] What He Deserves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UrbanHymnal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrbanHymnal/gifts).
  * Inspired by [What He Deserves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/970824) by [UrbanHymnal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrbanHymnal/pseuds/UrbanHymnal). 



 

  
Length: 1:29:43  
  
[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/x7ee6yw5px3fvwc/What+He+Deserves.mp3) (mp3)

[AudioFic](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/what-he-deserves) (mp3/m4b)  
  
Pre/Post music - [Mad World (cover)](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NCani3LS5ks) -Michele Bravi


End file.
